1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic cut guides. More particularly, the present invention relates to femoral cut guides and methods for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a natural knee joint, the distal end of the femur articulates against the proximal end of the tibia. The knee joint is supported by various ligaments, including the posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) and the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). These ligaments stabilize the knee joint and cooperate to control the complex movements of the knee joint during flexion and extension. The PCL, in particular, originates at the distal femur and attaches to the posterior side of the proximal tibia to resist posterior translation of the tibia relative to the femur.
When the natural knee joint becomes damaged, a knee arthroplasty procedure may be performed to resect the distal femur and/or the proximal tibia and to replace with resected bones with prosthetic components that are designed to simulate articulation of the natural knee joint. It may also be necessary during the knee arthroplasty procedure to sacrifice certain ligaments of the knee joint, such as the PCL. In those cases, the prosthetic knee components may also be designed to simulate the behavior of the sacrificed ligament. For example, if the PCL is sacrificed, the prosthetic femoral component and the prosthetic tibial component may be stabilized posteriorly to resist posterior translation of the prosthetic tibial component relative to the prosthetic femoral component.